Maria Alondra Estefanía di Bourbon di Parma
'Maria Alondra Estefanía Xaviera Sophia Isadora Aina Emelina di Bourbon di Parma '(Born December 26th, 1727) is the Duchess di Parma of Spain. She is the firstborn child of Mary of England, and Infante Carlos Alfonso Javier of Spain. She is the niece and mistress to Alfonso XIV of Spain. Because of this she is obsessed with her looks and keeps up with the latest fashion. She loves to live lavishly and was nicknamed "Lavishria" Early life - Arrival to court Estefania was born on a cold wintery day of December 26th. She was cradled with warmth the moment after her birth. bundles with blankets and being rushed to her wet nurse. Her parents knew that the winter months were difficult to live through. Especially as a newborn child. Since she was a granddaughter to the King she respectively given the title Princesa. She was also baptized and named Maria Alondra Estefanía Xaviera Sophia Isadora Aina Emelina di Bourbon di Parma. She was raised normally, just like any other somewhat royal child of the time. Her mother had dressed her up as if she was Mary's doll. Curling her hair, putting ribbons in the cascading curls, and applying powder. At the same time teaching her to be a young women. The oldest nun, Maria Carolina had said to her directly "Tu cara me recuerda a mi madre. Las características suaves, la belleza, y la sonrisa." She was taught how to dance, sing, and even sang in operas. Her voice was as soft as an angel, which could be brought to a pitch that could break glass, as some would say. Not that it was a bad thing. At her young age, many men wrote to her family for there hand in marriage. But her parents swore that she would only marry a man of dignity. She was also taught common French language. Which she became very talented in. She also learned how to play many instruments. She was often known as a perfect little girl. Finally, nearing the age of 17, Estefania had finally joined the court. The King himself, took quite a liking to her. as well as many of the other courtier men. But she had never liked them back. But when the King requested her to his bedchambers, she complied. She made herself look as beautiful as the queen herself. And she often spent more time with the King then with the rest of the court. But at the age of 19, her father had passed of Influenza. Instantly granting the poor women the title Ducquesa di Parma. She found herself a lady in her own right. She mourned for months, trying to cope. Her mother was a widow, three females. Her mother began to sleep around with other men, and when people began to find out. It was an outrage. Her mother was sent out to be beheaded. Appearance Estefania was a very beautiful women, she received most of her looks from her mother Mary of England. an oval shaped face, round cheeks that were blushed to a bright pink. Rounded eyebrows, and long curly brown hair. She wore a white wig that cascaded down her back, she liked to curl the hair then place it of her head. She also put in feathers to match whatever gown she had decided to wear that day. She was not a big fan of pearls, but instead sapphires and diamonds. She also refused to wear any gold, Jewelry wise that is. She demanded the best of everything. She only ever wore silver accessories, some call her spoiled because of it. Her top lip was small, but her bottom lip was more plump. Her body was thin at the top, but more thicker aat the bottom. she had a tiny waist, which gave her a nice curvy figure. Personality Estefania was often described as "Bitchy" and "Snobby" she had a thing for gossip, and only appreciated the higher qualities of life. She was often heard throwing temper tantrums when things didn't go her way. She loves to make snarky remarks about people who are below her in ranking. Category:House Bourbon di Parma Category:18th-Century-Births Category:18th Century Births‏‎